Ai no Unmei
by Revlis S. Stride
Summary: He was seeing dull colors and wishes for vivid colors to come back...Misaki recently just broke up with Haruhiko and is single then meets someone new who he associates the guy and himself with fate and love. Will they end up together or will Misaki stay single and alone? How will all their lives turned out? Find out and stay tuned...pairings will be stated within the story...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ai no Unmei**_

Revlis:

 **Uhhh….how should I do this?** (thinking) **Anyways, hi minna-san. It's my first time writing something like this….because 1. I am rookie and 2. It crossed my mind a few times and 3. I am not a die-hard fan of BL…just so you all know and 4. I just happen to like BL…I'm more into the story between the couple rather than the kissing or sex or shipping although I ship at times between two boys that I happen to like so to be clear I am not a full fan…I am NEUTRAL unlike a friend of mine who is a real fujoshi…..**

 **I'm not sure if I'm gonna write any lemons here but only if it is needed because I'm not familiar in that area…I may have to based my scene from other stories but I won't copy them…that is illegal and may clearly anger the original author….hope you guys understand….**

 **Please tell me through a comment on how my story is for you guys and feel free to suggest events….I might, just might consider incorporating your suggestion in my story but I write what comes into mind first before editing….**

 **Warning: Possible lemons…..It is yaio….anime is Junjou Romantica and shipping is Misaki to Shinobu so Uke to Uke but it could either become Seme Misaki to Uke Shinobu or the other way around or Semi Misaki to Uke Shinobu…..I don't know how will this turn out and theme for now is romance and general…my only limit is my imagination and I'm tired of seeing the same old ships and couples…let's try something new….anyways here goes.**

 _Chapter 1: It's gone_

/ "Haru-san, I lo…love you." I shyly said.

"I love you too, Misaki…." He huskily whispers in my ear and breathes into my neck, sending my body into fire. He was radiant than the sun, he makes my day but then…..the colors….it's fading.

"Haru-san?" He responds with a peck on my lips but the spark wasn't there.

..

….

Light…...bright light blinds me so suddenly and I find myself in the middle of a grayish, dull room then memories flash. I soon realized that they were mine. My memories flash one after the other, some so colorful and others so dull specifically the ones where I have my moments with...Haru-san. It wasn't there anymore, the love I used to show him. It….it was just...gone. /

* * *

I don't know when it started but it used to be colorful…the way we touch, kiss, make love and spend time with each other. I used to look at him in a loving way, now; I believe I've lost it. I've changed, he's changed..…we've, I don't know, fell out of love for each other.

Now, where was I? If you ask, I was at the apartment, lying on the bed that Haru and I share. And Haru-san? He was in the living room, reading a book. I stand up and walk outside the bedroom into the living room. Haru-san was on the couch with a book in hand, whenever I looked at him, I would just stare and admire everything about him but now, things have change and all I can see was how I used to look at him, a close friend. We were too busy that we didn't have time for each other anymore. He's always gone, designing things, Haru's an architect and I, on the other hand, am a full-time editor and graphic illustrator at a publishing company.

I sit down beside Haru-san and he didn't notice me. Not even a sideways glance where I would blush furiously and look away, shy. "Time for an experiment…" I thought. I snatched the book out of his hand and straddle his lap. I crashed my lips unto his, at first it was gentle then I felt Haru-san lick my bottom lip but...he pulled away. He looks away from me and I was sure that we've lost our touch.

"Haru-sa….I mean Haruhiko, can we talk?" I stand up and sat across from him on the floor.

"Uh…sure…" Haruhiko retrieve the book from the floor and put on the table.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asks

"About…us….." I answer and look him straight in the eye. Without losing eye contact, I continued, "We weren't like this before, you know, we used to have it…that spark...and now… "

"It's gone…." He finishes my statement and I nodded.

"Yes, it's gone. We're dull to each other now, it's not the same…..what I'm trying to say is, Haruhiko, is that…I believe we should….."

"Stop this…" We both said it. Realizations spark between us and to both of our best interests.

"That kiss earlier, there was nothing there…it was like a normal kiss now, when it used to send my body tingling. Haruhiko….Haru-san…I think we should break up, seriously...not just space." I said and looked him in the eye to show him that I'm not changing my mind.

"I…..I think you're right Misaki…recently, I've been waking up every day feeling different than how I used to. You're right, Misaki. We should." Haruhiko holds out a hand to help me stand up.

...

"Haru-san/Misaki…I don't want this anymore." We looked each other in the eye as we said it. And surprisingly, we smiled and what's more is that I was happy about it like I was able to lift something heavy off my chest and Haruhiko looks relieve as well.

"Haruhiko, I'm moving out." He nods then I run off to the bedroom to gather my stuff and hopefully seeing tomorrow with colors rather than dullish color I've seeing.

* * *

I stood at the open front door waiting for Haruhiko and as soon as he appears, I hugged him with all my might. "Thank you Haruhiko…for everything." He, as well, said the same thing as I did. I smile pretty wide and I pick up my things to go back to my house where Nii-chan and his husband are currently living. As I walk away so does Haruhiko, closing the door.

I looked back and my only thought was, "I'm gonna miss everything but at the same time, I don't regret anything…it was for the best….we both changed. It's just wasn't there anymore." Then I saw color coming back but it wasn't bright as the colors that I was seeing when I was with Haru-san. It was just the normal color like others would see.

* * *

As I stand by the train station with all my belongings, I turn on my phone to dial Nii-chan's number.

.

..

...

...

"Hello? Misaki, you there?"

"Nii-chan...hi. How are things at home?"

"Everything's been great Misaki."

"And the baka-rabbit?" I asked loudly, in hopes that hentai guy would hear me.

"Who you calling baka, eh...Misa-kun?!" Somebody else answers...

"No one...baka" I grin as I try to feel his murderous aura from over the phone but then I recalled the last statement, "Hey! How many times do I have to freaking tell you that I hate that stupid nickname...you better stop calling me that, BAKA HENTAI!" A tick mark found its way to my head.

.

...

No one answers and I feel triumph over the thought of pissing him even more...

...

...

"You little brat...why I gotta..."

"Now, now Usagi...if you don't stop...I'll be putting green peppers in between your food, you like that?" I heard Nii-chan snatched the phone back.

"No..." Yes, victory...I smile widely

"Good...now be a good rabbit and finish your manuscripts..." I heard sighing from the other side then footsteps moving far away...

..

...

"Misaki, you still there?"

"Yeah, Nii-chan...I'm still here." I answer

"Good...now, Misaki...stop pissing Usagi off...you know he still has a lot of work to do." I can see Nii-chan frowning.

"Gomen...I was just teasing him, you know how he pisses me off when you two got together. It was...it was just payback for the 4 years of my college life."

"Still...I don't wanna be in the middle of any of your fights with him and you guys better be careful...or you'll see my bad side. You don't want to see my bad side...don't you, Misaki?" Nii-chan said devilishly. I felt chills as I remember when I saw it the first time.

"..."

"By the way, why did you call so suddenly, Misaki?

...

"Uhh...Misaki?"

"Oh, I almost forgot...Nii-chan, I'm coming home and will be staying there for a while till I find an apartment just right for me. Will it be okay if you get ready for my arrival?"

"Sure, Misaki but...weren't you staying with your boyfriend, Har… "

I cut him off by saying, "Nii-chan, Haruhiko and I broke up. We talked over about the present and we both agreed to stop what was between us…."

"But…"

"But we're still friends, I can guarantee….it's just wasn't there anymore….Look, Nii-chan….we'll talk about it once I get home, okay? The three of us…tonight." I said

"Oh, alright…..We'll be seeing you, travel home safe, okay?"

"Yeah Nii-chan…bye." I ended the call as soon as my ride home arrives ever so quickly.

* * *

"Well, I'm home….." I thought. I step in front of the door with all my belongings and rang the doorbell while looking out into the dark. "Why do I feel like that I arrived at the wrong time?" I waited for like a whole ten minutes. "Don't tell me those two are having it…." I thought and reached for the duplicate key in my pocket. I fit in the key and the first things I heard when I open the door were….moans and the smell of love.

"Oh, boy, I knew it…" As I brush my hand in front of my face. I carefully tiptoe up the stairs into the guest room and drop all my stuff into bed then an idea suddenly came to mind. I grin, "Well, time to catch two naughty rabbits into the act….."

I stand in front of their door and slowly slip my camera through the door. I snap a picture without flash and I saw they were rocking in the bed. Perfect, I slip the camera again. "Say, CHEESE!" I thought. 1…2….3…and SNAP! Surely, a bright light momentarily made itself known and I heard surprise gasps. "Who's there?" I heard Usagi's voice.

"Crap!" I thought and scrambled into the guest room quickly with my camera and removed the memory card for…..blackmail plans. I laugh inwardly. Then I heard voices outside of the guest room, I hid the camera back into my bag and act like I was just taking all my clothes out.

BANG!

I felt someone crash into me and did a head locked on me but I twist my body and kicked his ass into oblivion. "Looks like learning self-defense was worth it after all." As I clearly let Usagi know a bit on the world of pain then I was hugged from behind. "Misaki, you're home!" I relax in Nii-chan's arms. I saw the clock and I saw it was minutes till 7. "Nii-chan, Usagi, I bet you guys haven't eaten yet so have about I cook for tonight." Pretending that I didn't know what happened earlier. "Sure, I would love to taste my little bro's cooking once more." I smiled.

I wiggle my way out of his arms and walk towards the door but not before being stopped by Nii-chan. He gave me a look and I answer, "I know….after dinner." He nods. I was going to pretend nothing happened but I couldn't help myself. "Oh and Nii-chan, I think you guys should take a quick bath, you guys stink!" I pinched my nose to show that I mean it and they both blushed.

* * *

You know, now I really hate family meetings, I can really feel the tension rising among the three of us. Nii-chan shows me a look that I know all too well.

"Usagi….like I told Nii-chan earlier on the phone. I….I broke up with Haruhiko."

"…..."

"I moved out of our apartment this morning and I'll be staying here until I find an apartment that fits my taste…" Usagi nods to let me know that he was listening.

"Now, it might seem that we're just taking a break, giving each other space but no…we talk about it and we agreed to stop what was between us. So either way, he broke up with me and I broke up with him…" I look away for a bit.

"Go on….." Nii-chan encourages me.

"We broke up because…..we changed by…...a lot and very recently, we both felt different like the love wasn't there anymore. Our last kiss proved it….the spark…it wasn't just the same anymore. We were seeing dull colors around each other and only when we broke up does the light shined on us….." I look at them and surprisingly, they smile at me.

"Well, I know my brother and I used to fight but ever since he fell in love with you. He changed…..so what if you're not with him anymore. He'd still be the same and Misaki, I've never got the chance to thank you for removing the strain in our relationship so…thank you." Usagi shows me one of his rarer smiles but I knew he was honest about it.

"You've matured since the last time I saw you. As long as you guys ended it in good terms then I have no problem with it. Welcome home, Misaki." Nii-chan said and I went over where the two were sitting, and hugged them in gratitude.

"Thanks you guys…" I yawn suddenly feeling tired. "Well, I better turn in for the night. I had a rough travel from there to here." I make my way to the stairs but not before shouting, "If both of you are going to continue what got interrupted earlier, just make sure I won't hear the bed creaking back and forth or…..the sexy little moans you make Nii-chan or the groans you make Aki-kun when it feels…so tttiiiggghhhttt! Goodnight…." I quickly shut and lock the doors but it felt good knowing that they were blushing so red downstairs right now.

I took a quick shower and I lay down my bed, drained of energy. "3 whole years and after all that, single again, huh?" I thought. "No matter, I'm just glad we ended in good terms." I added as I found my eyes shutting on their own. "Goodbye, dull colors….we'll meet again soon….."

* * *

Revlis:

 **Done…gosh I feel so nervous and scared and excited and I don't know how this story is going to be in the middle, in the end…..anyways….hope you guys like it….see ya and this is Revlis, signing out…..**

 **P.S. I don't own the picture by the way...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ai no Unmei**_

Revlis:

 **Alright, here I go with Chapter 2 but…by the way, I don't own Junjou Romantica, okay? I do own, however, the story entitled, "Ai no Unmei" and as usual, I really don't know how this story will progress. My hands type for me and mind is somewhere else. I become one (laughing at myself) when I am about to edit the chapter and all, so forgive me for mistakes and bad writing….gomen gomen...…peace…**

 **By the way, these symbols -** / "story" / **mean or symbolized for flashbacks…..just so you know…..it can also for imagery and symbols in the story…I hope you understand it through reading…..It is pretty tiring to write -** (Flashback) **then write the actual flashback….you know, I hope others thought that. If not, then you are just adding an extra word and symbols to your story when you can substitute it for others….I find it really helpful and convenient.**

 _Chapter 2: Time_

A year after….

I collapse in front of our house as soon as I got home. I couldn't get up but I was able to maneuver myself unto my back so therefore I was facing the orange sky. "Finally done, two weeks of experiencing HELL WEEK and to think that it would have potentially lasted for three weeks if so ever the editing and printing wasn't finished at…all." I exaggerated. "At least, we're all getting a raise for all that."

In the midst of my thinking, I didn't notice that Usagi opened the door to throw out the trash and when I did finally noticed him. It came to a shock to the both of us that we look exactly the same.

"Misaki….you look…..awful." He said to me.

"Really? Well, Usagi…you look…..like shit." I said.

"No kidding, you are too." He points out, stating the obvious.

"Usagi, this conversation is going nowhere. Can we just get inside so we can both get some sleep?" I ask

"I thought you never asked." Usagi smiles and then chuckles. We probably looked like idiots, standing there and overlooking obvious facts.

He stops. "Wait, why are you here? Don't you already have your own apartment?"

"Well, I do but….I was so freaking tired that I slept by my stop and when I woke up, the train stopped near here. So, I decided that instead of going back. I'd come here to…..stay for the night. I'll go back in my apartment in the morning and sleep for 2 days since the company gave us 3 days for a day-off."

"I see….well, come on. It's getting cold out here."

We both walk inside and we were greeted with exquisite aroma but because I was tired, I skip dinner for sleep. "Food can wait cause…..now, I have the time to recover some sleep and get rid of this annoying state called….sleep deprivation." And I collapsed unto the bed.

* * *

Surprsingly, I woke up after two whole days and I felt great. Even, Nii-chan and Usagi never bothered to wake me up…...Oh! Now that I thought about it, they probably tried to…..but I was so drained that I didn't move a muscle. I usually wake up so easily so that's why it is rare of me to not respond to anything while I'm sleeping. I felt so energized and hyper, if I might add, that it's like the two HELL WEEKS never even happened but I didn't want to get up so I lay in bed for I don't know how long. All I knew was that the third day of my day-off was the day that Haruhiko and I got together.

Memories flash one after the other but there was a change, all of them were colorful. Some were yellow, others blue and the dull ones have disappeared but all my memories are intact so I remember it all, from my childhood up to the present.

/ "Misaki, Usagi and I are dating….." I was in shocked but I was also happy for them.

I knew Nii-chan was over Nee-san and Usagi, finally got what he wanted, after a long…...…long time.

You see, Nee-san or Manami-san was Nii-chan's girlfriend 2 years ago about the time that I was finishing the third year of high school life. He and Nee-san were happy, they were to be married during my second year in college but never got to because she was raped and murdered.

When he found out about Nee-san, he was…devastated. He loved her so much that when he took a look at her case file, he blamed himself that he didn't watch her enough and that it was his fault for not taking her home that night. And it so happen, that it was their first anniversary that night which happens to be the year where I finish high school. So it resulted to hearing Nii-chan's screams and cries in most nights and I would come to his room to calm him down.

.

..

I felt helpless.

….

..

Nii-chan felt broken to the core. So I had to do something, I told him, "How about we try and catch the criminal? We would be able to put Nee-san's soul to rest if catch him to save others from suffering the same fate. How about it Nii-chan?" He looked at me and I saw determination in his eyes. I knew; this will distract Nii-chan from his grief and sorrow.

….

It took only a month to capture the guy….it was all thanks to Nii-chan's persistence and devil persona, when he finally got a hold of the murderer, he beat him up and took him to jail ever so quickly. It was lights out for the poor guy. Nii-chan got recognized by the whole city and he was awarded for it, it was also the first time that I felt Nii-chan at peace. He knew that the next time that he visits Manami's parents; he'll be able to say that she's now at rest and the suspect was captured by none other than him, himself. He felt that he redeemed himself for what happened.

Reality was harsh at Nii-chan so when I found out that he and Usagi got together, I was happy for them. How Usagi did it, I may never know, after all Nii-chan is really dense.

The events that followed were a blur to me but I was reminded that as soon as Usagi started living with us, whenever I would get home from college, I would see his older brother. Usagi never got along with Haruhiko and the latter would always try to ruin things for them. Haruhiko never wanted Usagi to achieve….happiness.

I, on the other hand, got very angry so I yelled at him for being a selfish, jealous jerk. I…called him bad things and I would stop every one of his attempts in ruining Usagi's relationship with Nii-chan. Every single one…..our first meeting was never so sweet and we hated each other very badly.

So it came to a surprise to me when all of a sudden, he stopped attacking them and instead decided to come for me, I was…shocked, I wasn't gay but little did I know that I was starting to fall for him too. As time passes, as we come close to terms of having mutual feelings for each other so did things start to improve between the relationship of the siblings. And it didn't shock me that Usagi approved of me and Haru when we told them that we were dating. It was like they never fought and knew each other inside and out.

…

….

Every single day with Haru by my side….I never wanted it to end when we had to part ways. I wished that time…..would stop and we'd stay in each other's arms…forever. /

* * *

You know, most people would regret and doubt their decision of breaking up with the ones they love then it would lead to trying to get back together with them, only to find out that….they already moved on. I was thankful that I wasn't like them, I've matured for this and I hope that he did, too.

I did say that I didn't know how long I laid in the bed and I did realize that I woke up after noon, today. So when I decided to get off the bed and find something to eat, it was 7 o' clock already. "Time sure flies…" I thought.

I am alone in the house when I came outside my door. "They might have gone out for a date…..might as well eat bread for the night." I said. I quickly put the bread into the toaster and ping…after five minutes, it was done. Then I heard ringing….and one of my favorite songs starts to play.

...

~~ As the fire hits my body and my conscience is consumed

Nothing left of me but you, yeah ~~

I hurry upstairs to get my phone and the name that keeps flashing is the boss of publishing company that I am working for. I hover ever so lightly on the accept button.

~~ And dancin' with my demons through and through

Just stare into the distance for a chance to come around, take it ~~

...

..

I click the green button….

….

..

"Misaki, you there?"

"Hai…..konbanwa….…Isaka-san. What could be the reason that you decided to call me on a nightly hour?"

"Well Misaki…..I was hoping if you take care of the new recruit tomorrow, you know, take him a tour around the company and all. Accustomed him to the rules then after that, take him to me for his first assignments. Will that be alright? After all, you may have been working for me for only 2 years but I see you working far longer than others, on top of that, you worked for me as a part-timer for a year during your last year in college. You're on a very different level."

"Well, I am trying to save up as much money as I can. I can't help if I'm a workaholic, Sir." I grin cause I was proud of it. "I love my work and I can't waste time on unnecessary things…" I added.

"As long as you don't overwork yourself…so Misaki, will you?"

"Sure Isaka-san, I would love to know a new friend and co-worker of our company. Sir, if I may ask, what is the name of the newly hired recruit?"

"Glad you asked Misaki, first of, he will become one of the editors in literature but will also be a literature critic for our very own newspaper. His name is…..." I hear papers rustling from the other side.

"His surname is Takatsuki…..Shinobu Takatsuki. Goodbye Misaki and thanks." The call ended. I was excited at the prospect of meeting a new friend…but what I didn't know was that fate had other plans, I didn't know that he'll be someone that I will come to love and protect with life. My world was about to change…..

* * *

Revlis:

 **And it ends here, 0o0 0o0 0o0 - my reaction...ahhhh I feel so excited and on top of that, I just successfully added the uke of the couple, Shinobu…I feel so fired up that a lot of ideas are going on through my head. So you guys now know that the setting of the next chapter will be at the workplace. I don't know what is going to happen on the tour…wish me guys goodluck and my brain as well. I'll see you guys on the next update….And I don't own the song lyrics…not mine. Thank you very much!**

 **I hope you guys like Chapter 2…..and don't be shy to comment, okay? This is Revlis, signing out.**

 **P.S. As I was posting this new chapter, I saw your comment -** Shiranai Atsune **– I'm glad you like it and about the request you asked…I'm still waiting for your reply on the topic so I can decide to reject it or not. Thank you ;) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ai no Unmei**_

Revlis:

 **All right…..you all guys know that Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is closely related with Junjo Romantica so…because the setting is the publishing company…I won't be able to help but mention the others as well but first, I don't own JR and SH. I own the story and the plot….it's mine because it is from my imagination. Warning: I write with my hands and edit with my mind afterwards…..just a reminder (laughing to myself). I won't update regularly so just try to check back on ANU story for updates….rewrites may happen if I found the chapter I posted…boring and utterly rookie (even though I am a rookie)….so yeah, let's do this….**

 _Chapter 3: Astonishment_

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be surprise a lot today…" I wonder and it is as if my mind was floating somewhere else.

.

….

…

..

.

After like 30 minutes of thinking, I was dressed-up for work. "Work again, work again ~~" I sing in my head as I finish fixing my tie.

..

.

"Off to work...…." I pick up my handy, trusty old bag which carries everything I need, red markers for mistakes, manga materials, my laptop and drawing tablet.

..

I board the train and I really couldn't help it but feel that a lot of things will happen today. I check the date on my phone and…..24th of the month. "Nothing special…." I said.

All of a sudden, the beating of my heart gets a little faster than usual. "Heart burn? Coffee?" I shake my head at the thought. "Probably…..nah….it couldn't be…" I said then I felt all the hairs in my arms go up. Chills go down my spine and I was nervous.

I sigh, "I hope this all goes away by the time I arrive at Marukawa." Feeling sick as the train goes down under the subway, I am so going to puke...….

…

Thankfully, I didn't puke but it was really weird to feel like that. I walk around the corner and…...the old class building pops into my view.

…

"Never ceases to amaze me…...Marukawa Publishing Company." Fun facts about Marukawa is that it is currently top 1 among all other publishing company and our motto….. _Be better than the best_...as quoted by Ryuuichiro Isaka, the current CEO of the company. Hidden agenda, however, is that everything looks so gloomy on the inside once…...HELL WEEK starts. Everybody is stressed, tired, deprive of sleep and it literally smells like the undead, quoted and unquoted by uncommon visitors outside of the company.

I walk inside the company and braced myself for the undead impact but…...just joking…with 3 days as a day-off, things would go back to normal so easily. I press my floor and arrive so quickly at the Editing and Literature Department. I was greeted by my co-workers for a good job and I greeted them back.

I stop by Emerald to see how my fellow manga editors are doing…

"Ohayou minna-san…."

"Ohayou Misaki-kun….." And our place is so clean when 3 days ago, literally, everybody was acting like the deadline was so far…..everybody looks refresh, talk about an instant transformation.

I walk up to Takano-san and the first thing I see from his face is a glare. "Ohayou chief…"

"Ohayou….."

"Anything to work on today, chief?"

"None at the moment….."

"Ahhh I see, none at the…...wait a minute, we're doing nothing!" That's a surprise…..

"None, Misaki…..…..Isaka-san said that we all wait for the results of our hard work and now, everyone who comes in today, we'll be surprise that we get to chill for the first time at work."

"I see, well chief, I just came by to check in. Isaka-san assigned a newbie to me to tour around today."

"Another employee, huh? What's the job assigned to him/her?"

"Apparently, he likes editing books and will also be placed as a literature critic in our own newspaper…..."

"Hhhmmm….…goodluck, Misaki."

"Sure thing, chief, I'll see you guys later." I wave and walk out of Emerald then my phone vibrates. I open to see a text message from Isaka-san.

 **Misaki,**

 **"The newbie should be here any minute now, meet him downstairs. Thanks."**

 **Isaka-san**

* * *

I check my watch and it was 8 in the morning then I saw a new face walk in. "I think…that's him….." I thought. I know almost everybody who works here so I open my phone to message the president.

 **Isaka-san,**

" **Prez….is Shinobu the guy with grey eyes and dirty blonde hair?"**

 **Misaki**

Not long, my phone vibrates, seconds after messaging Isaka-san. "That was quick…"

 **Misaki,**

" **Yup, that's him. Goodluck!"**

 **Isaka**

"Well, here goes nothing…" I thought.

I walk up to the guy and the first thing I notice is he reminds me of Big Bear with those eyebrows of his being so close to each other. I look around quickly if somebody heard me, note: Please don't tell Yokozawa-san that I called him that...…Thanks, you guys. Usually, he's called the 'Wild Bear' but I prefer Big Bear whenever I see him. Of course, I'm the only one who calls him that.

"Shinobu Takatsuki…..." He looks at me and shows of an aura that is clearly saying, 'Piss me off and you're dead'. "I don't like this guy, one bit…." I thought.

"My name is Misaki Takahashi, Isaka-san assigned you to me for the tour and accustoms of rules. If you would please follow me to get you settled in." I put my hand for him to shake but he ignores me. I sigh. "I better finish this quickly…" I thought and run my hand through my hair. I turn around and walk towards the elevator but not before, doing a sideways glance to see if he was following. "Good….."

We both enter the elevator and I press the floor number leading to my department. I lead him to a room where visitors commonly wait. I turn to him and gesture him to seat right across me.

"That glare of his is still evident on his face, why did I think I could make a friend out of everybody that I meet? Well, better finish this quick and off to the President you go." I thought.

"All right, Takatsuki-kun….first of all, this is where visitors from the outside stay for the time being so as to wait for those they are looking for. Second, we'll discuss the rules of this company and I do so hope you oblige then afterwards, a tour of this floor, you can explore the building after you meet Isaka-san. Okay?" He nods. "God, I don't want to be in the same room as he is anymore. It's not like, everybody is happy in life all the time." I face-palmed on the inside.

"Good, rule number 1:…"

* * *

"Here we are Takatsuki-kun, the President's office, wait here." I knock and open the door to see if the president's in but…...I saw something else, something…...worthy to use as blackmail. I close the door slowly and I cough to let them know somebody else was inside besides them, clearly they were both surprised.

"Misaki!" Both of their faces are flushed and full of color. Normally, straight ones would be surprise and awkward, open-minded people will pretend nothing happened but will grin widely then homosexual people would blush at the sight. I, on the other hand, have a different motive, especially since I've always been doing it to people who I am close to.

"Well, well, this is certainly unexpected…" I grin sinisterly and I could see them both cringed but can't blame them since they know what I've been doing with Usagi and Nii-chan.

"Misaki, I could explain…." I stop him.

"No more words...…Ichiro-kun." Uh oh, I use it and his eyes widen. He shivers violently.

I laugh on the inside. "This is getting good." I thought. "I-chi-ro-kun…..." I said the president's nickname in a merrily voice. "I didn't…expect….that your boyfriend would be your very own assistant, that's all."

"Well, Misaki…surprise?" I snort and raise an eyebrow at him in question.

"You know; if you two were going to make-out so desperately. Just words of advice….doors were made with locks. You could have just lock the door then kiss. It isn't really hard to do…." I grin so widely and they blush furiously. The sight that greeted me a while ago was Isaka-san pushed against the wall by Asahina-san and they were really devouring each other. It seems I entered right into the heat of the moment.

"You guys should really fix your clothes cause…." I cough in a more serious way. "Isaka-san, I've brought Shinobu Takatsuki with me." He shows me a very surprise expression and I grin. "What? Can't take a change of pace…" He adapts a serious expression and in moments, both of them were acting like nothing happened.

"Good, bring him in."

"Sure thing, prez…"

I walk out and roughly pull Takatsuki-kun inside. "Oi, what ya did that for?" The eyebrows in his face come closer to each other. I ignore him because I was busy looking back at the couple. "Nothing…" I answer him.

"Well, my job's done….permission to leave, Isaka-san."

"You may go, Misaki….." I nod, "Goodbye, Takatsuki-kun, it was pleasure to meet you.", and went outside.

I could literally hear them sigh so before I close the door. I said, "Don't think that you're out of my range yet, you two. Expect what happened earlier to be black-mail material." I look at them with an eerie smile. "Goodbye, Isaka-san and Asahina-san, have fun and well, get a room…." I wave and they were red once more. I chuckle out loud. "I wonder what Usagi would do with this discovery of mine…" I said in a very loud, suggesting voice as the door closes and I could swear; I could really see Ichiro-kun fuming inside the room with Asahina-san in a minor shocked state.

* * *

"Seriously, I've been getting a lot of surprises today." I scratch the back of my head as I contemplate if it was all a coincidence or fate decides to step in and mess with my life. "Let's see, how much did I learn today….?" I thought back on what happened earlier.

/ "Asahina…nghn….stop…..we can't do this here….."

"I can't…I want you, Ryu…." /

"Ichiro-kun and Asahina-san…..then comes…"

/ I was walking outside the back door of the building to throw out some used paperwork when I saw someone shuffling near some boxes. I peeked over to the side and I saw….my eyes bulged out of my sockets….it was…..it was….Zen-san and Yokozawa-san talking dirty to each other.

I laugh at the sight but had to hold it in. "Never thought, those two would end up together."

"Zen, stop licking me…nghn….ahhh Zeennnnn…."

"My Takafumi, never thought, you'd moan my name like that."

"BAKA! That's because you kept touching me in places I feel vulnerable to…."

"Then, will you give me your ice cream…I want t….."

I left as soon as I heard the word 'ice cream'; I wouldn't wanna get caught and called a 'stalker' for no reason….. /

"Ahhh yes, Big Bear and Zen-san….." Looking around if anybody was in the same room as me, I am currently inside the guest room where I accustomed Takatsuki-san with the rules."

"Next is…the Emerald Department but it is out of the question since I've suspected all of them from the beginning…"

/ I was going to pee but I decided to go into another rest room for one reason…the chief and Ritsu-kun were…..moaning and groaning….the restroom smelled of sweat and love….I sighed. /

I heard a phone call conversation between Hatori-san and Chiharu, one of his authors, when I got back from Ichiro-kun's office.

/ "You all right there love?"

"I'm all right, just feeling a little light-headed. I'm fine…"

"You sure, I could cut work the…."

"No, no, Hatori…it's okay I'm fine…I'm…..(some glass broke were heard from the other line.)

"Yoshino!" /

What happened afterwards was, Hatori calling a taxi and rushing off to who knows where. When Hatori got back, I told him that I heard his conversation with Chiharu and asked if she was all right.

/ "Chiharu's fine, she's…actually, Misaki. Chiharu's a guy and….my lover, his name's Chiaki…." /

The heck, I was surprised that time….then Mino, however, was also hiding something. I heard him mumble something between the lines of 'secret' and 'lover' when he was heading out for lunch. I assumed he was homosexual with the way he socialized among girls. And finally, my good friend, Kisa and his boyfriend who works at a book store.

/ Somewhere 3 in the afternoon, I was lounging at the rooftop of Marukawa when I saw Kisa crossing the street with some guy. I couldn't make out what they were saying to each other but whatever it is; it's making Kisa flushed so badly. I laughed, seems I wasn't the only one who can make Kisa be like that. /

"And that was all of it. I hope this day ends, I don't think I can handle anymore after what I've seen all morning till afternoon." I was so engrossed with my thoughts as I was walking down the hallway near Sales Department when I bumped into somebody….actually I bumped into 2 of them. I look up to say sorry then I was stumped. One of them I know really well while the other is the one who's manga is my favorite.

Like what happened in the train, my heart beats even faster than normal and I just, couldn't move nor talk. It has been a year since we broke up and it is the first time that we are meeting again. It was…..

"Haru…" I manage to say it and I look down to see intertwined hands…..

* * *

Revlis:

 **And that's it for now, it might seem boring but it was fun to write things that were not in my control. I can't rush this story like i did with the first story of mine, the 'OKHK', it was rushed which is why it is going through rewrites right now. I am already in Chapter 3 rewrite...now, I know that it seemed quick between Misaki and Shinobu but that wasn't the purpose of this chapter (what my hands told me)...everything needs to be smooth and in transitioned...**

 **The next chapter will be a continuation of what happened last and the next chapters will probably/just might feature between the soon growing friendship and interaction between Misaki and Shinobu...it will also feature both of their personality and attitudes...**

 **Also I'm hoping I can transition the falling in love parts of both Misaki and Shinobu...I also don't like the idea if it so happens that this story might need a lemon scene...I hope it won't happen...more surprises will be on your way as continue following through ANU story...thanks for reading and goodbye...enjoy and hope you like this chapter that I have written**

 **This is Revlis, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ai no Unmei**_

Revlis:

 **I'm back minna, for now….heheheh (sweatdrops)**

 **First thing on the menu, just to be clear and to erase any confusion which I also experienced when I re-read the first 3 chapters is/are…Misa' brother and his girlfriend went on for two years – it ended on Misa's first year in college so they got together on end of Misa's third year in high school. Next, Usagi and Takahiro got together on the end of Misa's first year in college so they are already 4 years in a relationship (because Misa is already working for 2 years and up to now – he started working part time when he was in his graduating year) and I am still planning on when the wedding will happen. And lastly, Misa and Haru got together somewhere on Misaki's 2** **nd** **year in college since they broke it off when they were already working which brings us back to our current time.**

 **Second thing on the menu, I don't know when I'll be able to update again so I might/I'll try to stock on chapters and do a mass release or not hehehhe….I'm really messed up right now.**

 **Third, I'll be writing on first perspective…it is easier for me to convey what I want to happen with my characters and if I want to focus on one character only so I'll be only switching to second/third perspective when I am about to focus on more than one character….thanks for understanding minna ;)**

 **Just you guys know, I don't understand how I am really writing this story of mine. I don't understand myself hahaha, I might be writing through creativity though. BUT I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN…pretty busy as usual**

 _Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected_

* * *

 **What happened last chapter…**

"I hope this day ends, I don't think I can handle anymore after what I've seen all morning till afternoon." I was so engrossed with my thoughts as I was walking down the hallway near Sales Department when I bumped into somebody….actually I bumped into 2 of them. I look up to say sorry then I was stumped. One of them I know really well while the other is the one who's manga is my favorite.

Like what happened in the train, my heart beats even faster than normal and I just, couldn't move nor talk. It has been a year since we broke up and it is the first time that we are meeting again. It was…..

"Haru…" I manage to say it and I look down to intertwined hands…..

* * *

I really thought that all that I have witnessed today before this are the surprises…I was wrong. This is…perhaps, the surprise that I should be witnessing today; all those things that happened earlier were just nothing compared to this. As I withdrew to my thoughts and my heart beat slowly returns to normal, I was slowly drifting and my mind flies to somewhere else. I was mumbling and muttering gibberish words that only I can hear.

The couple in front of me; thought that I was too shocked to speak, spoke. "Misaki…/Misaki…" Haru waves his hand in front of my face and I snap back into reality.

"Gomen….my mind drifted off a bit." I scratch the back of my head. I wasn't embarrassed but rather, I smiled goofily. I was used to the fact that I get caught up with my thoughts.

"Ahh…I see." Haru takes a deep breath as if he was expecting something else. He squeezes his partner's hand for comfort and the other squeezes back in response.

I noticed every little detail from the moment Haru took a deep breath and for a moment, I was baffled, curious but at the same time, eager to do something worth swearing for. Invisible dots pop up, one after the other as I slowly stare into space.

….

…...

…

..

.

"Ahh…forgive me for spacing out." I said and I reach out a hand in front of them. "It's nice to see you again, Haru." Haru's eyes widen with my action,  
"Likewise, Misaki." We nod at each other.

We stare at each other for a while before I decided to break the ice.

"Say Haru, won't you introduce me to your lover?" I ask and he blushes at the word 'lover', he even averts his eyes from the man beside him who was surprised at what I said. My eyes widen at how he blushes, he was so cute like a child realizing his/her first crush then I thought, "Is he the uke in the relationship?" I grinned in the inside.

The man beside him spoke, "Now Misaki, you shouldn't tease him even if you know him. He easily blushes and is still shy with our current relationship. My name is Ijuuin Kyo, your favorite manga artist and…Haruhiko Usami's lover." He makes his claim as if it is needed in our current situation.

My body stiffens after he spoke; why would he….…say that?

…..

..

A tick mark makes itself known on top of my head when a certain thought came to me.

"I have already moved on so why would he….." I thought and I just couldn't bear to continue thinking about it.

I facepalm at the idea that they think, I would just look hurt or I'll cry knowing Haru's moved on and happy or some bullshit drama that supposed to happen. Well, sorry to say, that's not gonna happen. I've changed and my focus is elsewhere, thank you very much. A vein pops in my head and somehow, I am bit pissed off.

"You don't need to make a statement on what's happening between you two, Ijuuin-sensei. Haru and I ended our relationship a year ago, in GOOD TERMS. We are FRIENDS. Somehow, I am really PISSED OFF right now because I think you guys are expecting a different reaction from me and not what is currently happening right now. Be honest, are you expecting a bullshit drama to unfold like for example, I'll cry and will want to take Haru back for myself, is that it? Or, I'll look like a complete idiot, a broken fool and a helpless person because Haru is happy with somebody else?" I shout.

Their eyes went wide after I shouted at them, clearly, they didn't expect this to really happen at all.

I am really pissed off right now, to tell you the truth; I hate stories/comic/novels/manga where one of the characters is portrayed strongly on the weak side like a helpless fool. I stand there, not shaking in tears like everybody wants to see but defiant and determined to prove them wrong. "I am a mature person, I didn't end the relationship with Haru just so we can have our space back; we ended it because we wanted it to." I thought and a grumpy frown is plastered into my face.

…..

…

I was angry and I didn't care about anything anymore; I am pissed right now and somehow, I could still clearly tell what's happening to my surroundings. The couple in front of me were having trouble breathing properly; the air was getting colder and tension is building up fast. I could feel my face devoid of emotion; ironically, my eyes show lots of emotion; anger and rage. I could imagine what I look like in front of them….my body and face calm as the sea but my eyes ready to kill, a pro assassin.

"This reminds me of the time where Usagi and I were arguing then it leads to pissing my brother big time." I thought.

/"You damn stupid rabbit, I told you to mind your own business." I pushed Usagi to the couch where I forced him to sit down. He looked at me and I was trying to intimidate him.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. "If you weren't an E-grade student then maybe, I would not have paid attention to you but you are." Usagi crossed his legs and looked at me as if I was just a joke. My body shook with rage.

"This is why, I'm telling you to mind your own business, so what if I'm an E-grade student and I have failed scores. Clearly, this is my own problem and I'll find a way to change the outcome so BACK-OFF!" I glared at him with hate and the air between us started to frost.

Usagi grinned. "Ha! You're just a tiny, litt….." He wasn't able to continue his sentence because out of nowhere, Nii-chan appeared and twisted one of our ears. He looked pissed and I couldn't see the eyebags on his face. He gave off a black vibe and somehow, his eyes were red. I couldn't have sworn that I saw him holding a scythe or something. He was a real Death Reaper, Usagi and I were about to face hell.

We had the same running thoughts within us and that is "Oh shite!"/

That time ended with Nii-chan being the Reaper for a week, he was really mad at us and we scored a jackpot.

…

…

I really didn't expect to have it in me, this kind…of persona; I was surprised but I could use this at some point.

I turn my attention back to the couple and they both gulp real hard. I grin evilly in the inside but then, there was no point in holding on to anger and they looked a bit pale so I decided to calm down.

…..breathe

…..calm down

.…let it go

...slowly

..

.

I slowly let the light wash over me and grab to thoughts that would make me sane. "I should start learning how to meditate…." I thought.

I look up to the people in front me and well, they were still pale but because I'm not a very nice person, might as well bully them instead. "Follow me into the cafeteria, we'll further talk there." They gulp at the cold tone I used and I brush pass them without looking them in the eyes. They still thought that I was still angry.

"I'll have so much fun bullying these guys." I thought and a big smile forms on my face.

* * *

I sat on one side and them, the other side. I bring my hands together, hunch my shoulders a bit, keep my face stoic, portraying a big and bad boss that's about to deliver punishment. I said, "I'm still pissed so if you want the tension and my ice cold aura to disappear, start talking about how you guys got together."

Color starts to flow into their faces and as if I was about to kill them if they don't talk. They start talking, fast. I couldn't catch what they were saying so I cut in. I spoke in a very monotone voice but loud enough to hear, "If both of you keep talking at the same time and not give me a brief summary of your relationship, I'll kill you and slice you to bits." And that got their mouths shut.

"I'll do it." Kyo volunteered.

"6 months ago, we got partnered in a big project A.K.A. The Kan Amusement Park and Haruhiko here, was the assigned architect to consult with me for the project. At that time, we were just acquaintances so we, mostly, talked about work but then I started to enjoy our frequent meetings and I fell in love with his flaws; how he is always organized, a neat freak he is, how direct his responses are, how he would shy away when I say embarrassing things to him and more. I fell hard and I sought to make him mine by making him fall for me; heck, I wasn't even gay before I met him. It took 6 months to get him to love me for me and not the person everyone is looking to see as 'The Kan's author'. We just got together last week when we went for a date in Korea due to his seminar." He takes a huge breathe and they wait stiffly for my verdict.

"They're lucky…..it is one of those fortunate, normal situations. Hhhmmm…" I thought. I would have let them go easily by revealing to them that I'm not angry anymore but it ticks me when they don't understand who I am inside so yeah, fuck this. Then again, only Nii-chan, Usagi and Ichiro-kun understand me best right now and we have only just met again but still, not gonna give in so easily.

"Haru, is the number you use still the same?" I ask and he was momentarily surprised before nodding slightly. I nod back at him. I didn't need to waste my time on them and I'll probably just explain the situation further when I schedule a meet-up with Haru so I stand up, swift as I can, and left, just as so. I left them there daze and never looked back.

* * *

Once I was out of range, I grin so wide but I frown ever so suddenly; "I hate this day. I better go home." I quickly make my way to the Emerald Department, pick up my things and leave my desk as clean as it is, as if I never came today for work. I mutter repeatedly all the curse words I know as I took the elevator and exit the building and when I was outside; I exhale the air that I was holding on to for so long.

"Better catch the leaving train…." I fix my clothes and start walking when from the corner of my eye, I saw someone. I took a second look before I went my way. I could've sworn that I saw him smiling as he wraps himself into the arms of another man. My eyes went wide at what I saw but I cringed at the thought of him, smiling so wide and eyes so bright.

"So he can smile...and on top of that, he's also gay, that's shocking from guy who eyebrows are stitched together." I finish the thought and I left, it is after all, not my business on who gets who.

I make my way to the train station and when I found an open spot, I sat and I felt extremely exhausted. "What a day…" I thought and I leaned my head on the bag in front of me, closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness that slowly clouds my vision.

* * *

Revlis: ...


End file.
